Reflection
by freedomatthesea
Summary: Prompt: Emma taking Hook to get modern clothes. When she sees how good he looks, they go back in the dressing room.


"_Wow_." Emma breathed out, shutting her mouth when she realized that she was gaping at him. Her eyes fluttered and she looked away quickly, trying in earnest to seem less interested in the man standing before her. "That looks nice."

Killian chuckled; far too amused by the reaction he had received from her by stepping out of the dressing room. The clothes fit nicely enough and they didn't bunch or pull where the straps of his arm contraption sat against his skin. He smoothed his hand over the 'sports coat' as it was called, before tugging lightly at the collar of the shirt, pulling it away from his Adam's apple. "You really think it looks alright?" He questioned, feigning that he was self-conscious of his appearance. He glanced at his reflection in the mirror by mirror, his brows shooting upwards at how almost unrecognizable he was.

"I think you look amazing." Emma admitted, trying to keep her voice even, despite the fact that his appearance had piqued her interest. "_Really_ amazing." She added with more emphasis, stepping forward and batting his hand away. "Quit fiddling with the collar."

"I do believe that you are aware of the fact that I _typically_ wear shirts that are rather," He popped the top button of the shirt, "open." Killian flicked his tongue over his bottom lip as he watched her eyeing his chest, the dark hair now revealed beneath the white cotton shirt. "Honestly lass, I'd expect more men's clothes here in this realm to reveal chests, seeing as women's garments are so bare."

Emma's eyes snapped back to his, "I don't wear revealing clothes."

"No, _sadly_, you don't. You deny me that pleasure." Killian retorted with a little sassy shake of his head as he stepped towards her slowly. "I'll just get my eyeful elsewhere."

"You do that buddy." She retorted scathingly, turning away from him. But she didn't get far before he caught her by the wrist and pulled her back. "What do you want?" Emma questioned, her heart hammering in her ears as she felt his gaze fall to her lips.

It wouldn't be the first time. There had been the ship, the station – all the while swearing that it would _never_ happen again.

Killian released her wrist, his arm bearing the faux hand curled around her waist, bringing her flush against him. "I want _you_."

"We're in a store." Emma half-heartedly argued, swallowing thickly when she felt _him_ pressing against her. Her chest was flush to his and her arms instinctively found their way over his shoulders. Their noses nearly brushed, but she pulled back enough that he would have to lean if he wanted to kiss her.

"So?" Killian laughed, his hand sliding down to her ass, pulling her just _that_ much closer to him as he took a step backwards towards the dressing room. "I know you can be quiet." He licked his lips again, pleased when that drew her attention to his mouth. "You were quiet when I took you on the ship."

"I do believe that I took _you_ on the ship." Emma drew her tongue slowly along her bottom lip, looking up at him from beneath her lashes. "I remember _distinctly_ that I was on top of you." The blond slid her hands from his shoulders, moving down to unbutton the next button and then the next.

"And you were a sight to behold." Killian quipped, his fingers slipping beneath her shirt, drawing it up her back slowly. "I need _you_ Emma." He whispered in a low voice, tilting his head as he brushed his lips against hers slowly, thankful that she kissed him back almost instantly.

Killian backed them up into the dressing room, releasing her only long enough for her to shut the door and lock it. It was small, but there was enough room for them to move around in it, but it kept them close.

Emma worked his buttons the rest of the way off, pushing both the sports coat and the shirt off in the same moment, baring all of his upper torso to her then. They didn't have the time or space to remove _everything_ so they settled with unzipping his soon to be his pair of khaki pants, pushing them down his hips but not bothering to kick them off.

He stole a kiss from her lips, his fingers tangling in her hair briefly as he pressed his tongue against her lips, finding hers for an instant before he pulled away again, letting her disrobe.

Quickly she toed her shoes off, working her own jeans open and unzipped, before shoving them to the ground and kicking them off. Killian took pleasure in hooking his finger in the waistband of her underwear and slipping them down her hips, letting them drop daintily to the floor of the dressing room.

"_Fuck_." Emma gasped when Killian hauled her upwards, wrapping her legs around his hips and pinning her back against the cold wall of the dressing room. His lips found her pulse point, making her rock her hips against him with each flick of his tongue.

"Look." Killian's voice was rough and thick with desire as he whispered that word into her ear. She turned her head, following his darkening blue eyes to the mirror. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of them; their bodies pressed tightly together, her legs wrapped around his.

He thrust into her then, without a single warning. Emma's head fell back against the wall and he caught her lips quickly when she started to moan.

"_Shh_." He reminded her, dragging his lips away from hers, cupping her cheek in his hand as he tilted it to find the pulse point again. She was facing the mirror, watching every sharp thrust of his hips as he rocked into her, every movement of her hips bucking forward to match his movements.

They moved together _perfectly_. They even looked right together. Her fingers tangled in his dark hair, threading through it as she caught his mouth for another searing hot kiss.

Killian used his faux hand to steady her hip, thankful that the wall was sturdy enough to use for leverage as he pressed into her time and time again. He slid his fingertips over her still clothed chest, before he palmed her breast in his hand, hoping to tease her even through the two layers of material.

Emma's eyes were transfixed by their reflection in the mirror, watching every little thing he did, savoring how it all made her feel.

Three times now. But she wasn't going to let this third time be a 'never again'. It was past that point now. Three times isn't a mistake. Not when you were them. Not when you had been through so much that you were afraid to let someone in. Three times _wasn't_ a mistake.

Killian groaned when he felt her body starting to tense, his blood boiling hotter as he caught her lips keeping her silent as the fell over the edge together. His hips rocked against her, losing the tempo they had been keeping as it became harder to move, his release sweeping over him and leaving him weak in the knees. He held her weight up against the wall, his head pressing against her shoulder as he tried to catch his breath. "Bloody hell." He swore to himself, his hand moving to her hip, fingertips stroking her skin gently.

"I want more than this." Emma said quickly, still trying to catch her breath herself. But she feared that if she didn't say it _now_ she would never say it to him. "I want to be more than just the occasional fuck."

Killian pulled his head back, his eyes searching hers as he processed her words. "You're more than my _occasional fuck_." He corrected her, leaning in to kiss her. "You're the only one I've bedded in a very long time and the only one I intend to for a very long time to come."

Emma smiled at him, her eyes lighting up at his words. She stroked the hair at the nape of his neck, her gaze softening as she stared at him. "I'm glad to hear that." Slowly she let her legs drop, pressing her feet firmly against the floor. "We need to get dressed before the clerk comes back to check on us."

Killian stole another kiss from her lips, grinning just as brightly at her. "We can talk more about this later, lass." He agreed, brushing his knuckles against her cheek.

A simple reflection was all it took to show her what was there. She could see him and her own reflection in his eyes – but she couldn't see what others saw. She couldn't understand that when she looked into his eyes she saw herself because they were mirrors of one another. She couldn't see that until she looked into a mirror and saw both of them there, matching each other in ways that she didn't think anyone else ever had.


End file.
